


This One's Weirder

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, Hermann keeps his glasses on for everything that happens in this fic, Knotting Dildos, M/M, No Uprising content, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Newt has a collection of monster dildos. He asks Hermann to use them on him, and shares his monster fantasies while Hermann does so. Hermann is a real good sport about all of this.





	This One's Weirder

Newt did not bother to ask Hermann if he wanted hot chocolate with mint chocolate chip ice cream in it, he just assumed that Hermann would, because it was amazingly delicious. After dinner, he brought two steaming mugs over to the sofa, where Hermann was reading on his tablet, and handed one to him.

“Oh my, thank you, darling,” Hermann said, carefully taking the mug from Newt’s hand. Newt sat next to him on the sofa. He had not wanted to interrupt Hermann’s reading with his important question, but he figured now that he’d interrupted with dessert, he should get the question in before Hermann returned his attention to the tablet.

Newt scooped a spoonful of ice cream out of the hot chocolate as he asked, “What do you think of toys?”

Hermann stared at Newt blankly for several seconds.

“I mean, sex toys,” Newt clarified.

“Oh, that’s much better; your initial question seemed strangely vast and open-ended.” Hermann stirred his hot chocolate, to melt the ice cream some more, so it would be cool enough to drink without burning his tongue. “I must confess that I haven’t given an enormous amount of thought to them, but...I suppose this is actually a question about incorporating toys into our relationship.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then.” Hermann paused to take a sip, then said, “While I am not highly motivated to acquire or use any, myself, I’m not opposed to you doing so, as I can’t imagine myself feeling threatened in any way by them. I am confident that you find me a satisfactory partner, and that I could not be replaced by a toy.”

“That’s true!” Newt said, pointing excitedly. “No toy would ever argue with me about whether _Firefly_ would have stayed good if it got like ten seasons.”

“I meant that I provide you with affection and attention, which a toy cannot. But, whatever keeps you by my side, I suppose.”

“So if I wanted to bring one to bed, say, tomorrow night, that would be alright?”

Hermann seemed unconcerned, blithely sipping from his mug. “I don’t see why not,” he said.

“Cool, cool. And what if I wanted to bring, like, five, that I acquired before we got together. What about that?”

This made Hermann pause for a moment, but again, he shrugged and said, “I feel powerless to stop you.”

Newt nodded. “Cool, cool.”

The following night, Hermann found himself sitting fully dressed on the bed next to a completely naked Newt, examining an oddly-shaped and multi-colored dildo up-close through his glasses. On a nearby towel sat a bottle of lube and four more dildos, each of them wildly different in color, shape, and size.

“This one is quite small,” Hermann remarked, on the slender pearlescent model in his hand.

Newt was unfolding another towel, and tucking it beneath himself. “Oh yeah, uh, I don’t like trying to get my fingers in myself, the angle is kind of awkward, so that little one is to kind of get me started.”

“That’s very sensible. By the way, am I supposed to still be clothed for this?”

“Uh-huh. I want you to be fully dressed while I’m naked. Definitely keep the glasses on, too.”

“Alright. And so I’m to go in order by size?”

“Yeah,” Newt said. When Hermann seemed to be having trouble arranging two of the toys by size, because their variance was more in their shape, he helped by placing the one that was a tentacle fourth in the order.

Hermann picked up the one that was to come last. Marbled yellow and orange in color, it was of a formidable size starting from the very tip, but the bulge near the base was what startled him. He could not get his hand around the thickness of that part.

“What is this?” he asked, alarmed. “Is this like what dogs have?”

“It is a little bit, yeah.”

“Have you put all of this one inside yourself before?”

Newt looked sheepish. “Uh, not all of it? I was hoping maybe you could help. When we get to that one.”

Newt laid down on his back with his knees bent and his legs slightly spread, and Hermann situated himself at the edge of the bed beside him. The toys and the lube, Hermann set on the nightstand, so they would not roll around or get jostled – Hermann did _not_ want to have to stop the proceedings because one of these things rolled under the bed and got covered in dust bunnies.

Hermann picked up the first dildo again, the modest affair. It smoothly transitioned from a shapely glans to a prominent coronal ridge, with just a few gentle swells in the shaft to keep it interesting. Hermann had never thought about acquiring a toy for himself, but he imagined that, if he were gifted something like this, it would probably be the last one he would ever own, as it seemed like everything he could possibly need. But, Newt was a little different.

Hermann drizzled lube on the toy. Though the angle of approach was different than he was used to, it was no great task to align it with Newt’s body more or less as he would his own penis, and once he’d done so, he gave it a gentle push.

Newt easily welcomed this charming intruder. His softened expression and happy humming reminded Hermann of all the times he had serviced Newt this way with his own body, and so he began to think that this situation was not so bizarre as it had first appeared. The toy seemed to evoke all the usual sparks of pleasure, as Hermann settled into a leisurely rhythm with it.

But such simple delights did not keep Newt interested for long, not tonight, anyway. “Okay, I’m ready for the next one,” he said.

Hermann dutifully removed the toy and placed it on the towel. Then he reached for the second one in the order. This one was bright red, and had much more heft to it. It’s flexible shaft was composed of stacked ridges, and the glans narrowed dramatically at the tip – easier to insert, but Hermann found it difficult to believe that it was comfortable to have inside. But, Newt was begging for Hermann to hurry up and put it in, so Hermann deferred to his judgment.

Beyond the narrow tip, this toy was slightly more challenging, and Newt wriggled as he accepted it, tugging at his cock to help himself relax. Hermann was mesmerized by the sight of each thick, ridged segment disappearing one after another into Newt’s eager hole. It was definitely different from what his own prick looked like going inside, and Newt’s reaction was far more exuberant. Hermann was riveted to what he was doing – it was so filthy and exciting – but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel just a touch insecure.

When the toy was all the way in to the base, Newt heaved a sigh and looked to Hermann. He must have noticed Hermann’s ambiguous expression, and so tried to soothe him: “Sorry that this is kind of all about me. I owe you a big one in return for this.”

Hermann snapped out of his erotic haze and quickly said, “Think nothing of it. Your pleasure is a delight to witness.”

And this was the truth. Two days ago, if he had been given a list of potential bedroom activities to pursue with Newt, “Penetrate Newt with strange toys while remaining fully clothed” would likely have been relegated to the bottom of that list. But to his surprise, Hermann found that despite a pang of intimidation, he really was enjoying himself right now. What would not have occurred to him, perusing that hypothetical list, was that this encounter contained all his favorite things about their private time: a little bit of sweet, quiet intimacy, before Newt got loud; Newt being very squirmy and obvious about his pleasure; and the ego boost it gave Hermann, knowing that he was making Newt feel good in a way no one else was allowed to.

In fact, this last thing he felt more keenly now, perhaps, than ever before, because this particular activity allowed him to really focus on Newt’s pleasure. When they made love, Hermann was distracted by what he was experiencing, and when he was performing oral sex, he was concentrating on the task. But here, while exerting minimal effort, just a few flicks of the wrist, Hermann could watch Newt’s face and body as much as he liked, enjoying the sight of perspiration springing up on Newt’s chest as he rocked and cooed, telling Hermann, with or without words, all about how nice it felt.

Now that it was all the way in, Newt indicated that Hermann should pause for a moment, so that he could just enjoy for a while the feeling of being stuffed with a large and unusual cock. Hermann kept his hand on the base, but held it still. “What do you think about, when you are using...” Hermann did not want to say the world _dildo_ aloud if he could possibly help it. “…Using these things, by yourself?”

Newt’s hand on his own prick slowed, as he thought about the question. “Oh, uh, I kind of would try to imagine that I was getting gang-banged by monsters, like I was at their mercy, and I had to take all their monster dicks. But, it’s kind of hard to sustain that fantasy when you have to, you know, lube them all up yourself, one at a time, and put them in yourself, you know?”

Hermann was always pleased when Newt was candid with him, but he wasn’t sure what to do with this information. “Would you like me to, ah, help you with this fantasy? Am I ruining it by talking? Should I maybe growl a little, like a monster?”

Newt laughed. “Nah, man. I actually kind of...I’m kind of into what’s happening right now. I’m butt-naked while you’re looking all prim and proper and putting dildos in my ass. And you’re doing it because you love me and stuff and want to make me happy. That’s a turn-on, too.”

Hermann blushed. It was exciting for him, as well, to see Newt sprawled naked on the bed, and to be in a position himself where he had to remain clear-headed and restrained, so that he could administer the pleasure.

At Newt’s urging, Hermann resumed guiding the dildo in and out of Newt’s body. He was careful not to give Newt too much too quickly, though Newt soon made it clear that if anything, he was having the opposite problem. “Give me the next one,” he demanded.

Whereas the previous toy had been more reptilian in appearance, this one fell strongly into an alien aesthetic, with it’s metallic gray color, strange spiraling veins, and slightly asymmetrical bumps, which made it look oddly muscular. It was also dotted with rows of prominent nubs, which even Hermann had to admit looked intriguing; he imagined they would feel very interesting going in and out.

There was already lots of lube in and around Newt’s hole, but Hermann saw no reason to be stingy with it. He spread some more over the strange thing in his hand, watching Newt’s face light up with lustful anticipation.

Newt’s red, wet rim had to stretch a little more to take this one, rolling over the bulbous crown and gripping each curve of the shaft, and he fidgeted as all the little bumps tugged at him. Hermann teased him especially with this one, giving just a little at a time, then drawing it nearly all the way back out before giving it again, a fraction deeper each time.

Hermann listened carefully to Newt’s hitching breath, watched his thighs shake and his toes curl, and asked, “Do you like how much I’m giving you?”

Newt sobbed a little when he nodded, then said, “ _Unh_ , is that all of it?”

Hermann took a closer look. “Just a little more,” he replied, and nudged the last of it in, so that the base brushed the backs of Newt’s thighs. “There we are.”

Newt’s hair was stuck to his forehead where it was damp with sweat. His breaths were choppy, his body twitching, and so Hermann decided to take a little rest, letting Newt calm down and get used to the fullness nestled inside him. The effect of the toy was so powerful, Newt was no longer touching himself, for fear of overstimulation. Hermann watched the way the pre-come gathered at the tip of Newt’s cock, and dribbled down at intervals onto his hip or thigh. With every twitch and jerk of his body, Newt was making the alien toy press against his prostate, coaxing out more warm little spills of fluid.

“Can I tell you more about the monster fantasy?” Newt said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, please do.”

“So the monsters have this hunger that can only be satisfied by my body, but I’m so little, they have to take turns. Only one can fuck my hole at a time, but I also have my mouth, plus I have my hands. So I can actually take four monsters at once.” Newt’s voice got higher, and more frenzied, as he went on. “I’ve got one fucking me, I’m sucking another one off, and I’m jerking off two more. And even though I’m little, they start to really like me, because I just love taking all the monster cocks I can. They think I’m the cutest.”

“That’s very sweet,” Hermann said. “Do they care about your pleasure at all?”

Newt closed his eyes. “Some of them do, yeah. They want to make me feel good while they fuck me.”

Hermann was a little baffled by the way Newt felt about monsters – how anyone could find them sexually arousing after the kaiju had started appearing was a mystery to him, personally – but he understood that once a sexual fixation took hold, it was difficult to shake, and anyway, Newt’s desires were so far into the realm of unachievable fantasy, Hermann could not bring himself to see them as harmful. The real monsters were locked away in the Anteverse now, and anyway, Newt’s preferred fantasy monsters seemed much smaller, and less bent on global destruction.

“I have another fantasy,” Newt said. “It’s about both of us.”

“Go ahead.”

“Okay, but you have to fuck me some more.”

Newt himself might have been a mess to behold, splayed and flushed, but Hermann was trying to keep a lid on his own intense arousal. His pulse was racing, he felt uncomfortably hot all over, and his skin was damp with sweat beneath his clothes. His mind was becoming increasingly foggy as his prick got harder and harder – it was becoming a much greater effort to concentrate on giving Newt exactly what he wanted.

“I apologize,” said Hermann. “Your story was very interesting, and I got distracted.” He began to pump the toy in and out of Newt again, having to listen very carefully, as Newt’s voice tended to hitch when a nice hard push gave him a full-body shudder.

“Okay, you and I are naked, and I’m on top of you, straddling you. We’re just making out and rubbing against each other, and our legs are spread wide open, which makes us very vulnerable, but we think we’re alone. And then a huge monster appears. Like, really huge. He’s blind, and he gets most of his sensory information with his tongue.” Newt was touching himself again, relishing his own story. “So he wants to know what we are, so he starts licking us. His tongue is so big, he can lick my cock and my balls and my hole, and your cock and your balls and your hole, all at once. And he’s very curious, so he licks us for like, a while, long enough that we come three times, until we’re just, _ah_ , just coming dry.” Newt paused, seeming to lose his train of thought, and when he continued, he was gasping and grunting. “And we’re just holding each other…because we feel so _gooood_ , we feel so good, but we’re so scared…of how much the monster is going to make us come.”

By this point, Newt had exhausted his ability to speak coherently. His mouth hung delectably open, reduced to guttural moans by Hermann’s efforts. Hermann’s own jaw dropped as he realized how easily Newt’s hole was now taking the entire length of the toy, over and over.

Desperately craving more, Newt lifted his legs in the air, jerking himself frantically. “ _Fffuck_ yeah,” he growled, “fuck me with that monster cock.”

Hermann drove it in, while he listened to Newt’s deep grunts of pleasure. The wet sounds of too much lube made Hermann’s stomach flip. But then suddenly, Newt’s hand shot out and grabbed Hermann’s sleeve.

“Wait! I don’t wanna come yet,” he panted. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Hermann froze. “Should I take it out?”

“Uh huh.”

Hermann obeyed, and as he withdrew it, Newt groaned at the loss. “That one makes me come so hard,” he said dreamily.

“I’m sure it does, darling,” Hermann said, and leaned down to give Newt a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “Tell me when you want the next one.”

“Now. I don’t wanna feel empty right now.”

The fourth dildo was probably the most ridiculous one: a sparkly purple tentacle, which twisted dramatically. “It’s a little _too_ curvy,” Newt admitted. “I should have gotten the one that was more cone-shaped. If I’m not careful, this one feels poky inside. But I like the _idea_ of it. And I like how the suckers tickle my hole when it goes in.” He instructed Hermann, with a few gestures. “Don’t twist it, just put it in and wiggle it a little.”

“Understood.”

In fact, once he got it in, Hermann barely had to move it at all; Newt did most of the wiggling himself, cooing at the new strangeness he felt inside him.

Things had cooled off considerably, since Hermann was being much gentler with this toy. Newt said, “I have another fantasy. This one’s weirder, though.”

Hermann smirked at that warning, delivered at this particular moment. “That’s fine, go ahead.”

“We’ve been captured by a monster with a huge cock. I mean, just its cock is like two or three feet long. So what we have to do to please him is, we cover our naked bodies in oil, and we sit on either side of him, and we just rub our whole bodies against his cock. We wrap our arms around each other, with his cock between us, and we can kiss each other and stuff, too. He doesn’t mind, as long as we’re rubbing his cock.”

Newt was right. That one _was_ weirder. “Good lord,” Hermann said, “what happens when a monster that size ejaculates?”

“It’s, uh, pretty messy,” Newt admitted. “Okay, I’ve had enough of the tentacle. Let’s do the big one.”

Though it was of a beastly size, and boasted a massive knot, the last toy had a fairly straightforward glans and shaft. Hermann figured he’d just start putting it in, like he had the others, and worry about the biggest part when they came to it.

Nonetheless, he was having some trouble maintaining control, as copious amounts of lube were _everywhere_ , and with his hands shaking like they were, he could hardly keep a grip on the toy as he maneuvered it. He could not believe, as he pushed this one in, that Newt was still capable of speech, but then again, he was probably a fool to think that Newt could ever really shut up, even if he did have a colossal dildo crammed against his prostate.

“I’ve got another one,” was what Newt said, while the shaft of the toy strained his already-taut rim. “This one’s just me, though.”

“Alright.”

“There’s these monsters, and in their culture it’s considered honorable to have a huge cock.” Newt’s thighs tensed at the pressure, but he struggled through it. “But, so, this one monster, he grows up, and his isn’t very big. I mean by their standards. To us, he would still be really big. But he’s cast out, and he’s all alone, and I meet him, and I show him that, uh, just because his people don’t think he has a big one, that’s okay, because to humans, he’s, uh, really big, and we like it.”

“Hm, I see.”

“…And the monster’s name is Hermann.”

Hermann snorted. “Oh, _stop_.”

“Okay, I want the knot now.”

“Are you sure you haven’t had enough yet?”

“I want it really bad,” Newt insisted.

Hermann suspected, however, that Newt was not as capable as he thought he was. He grunted with the effort, as Hermann struggled to give him what he begged for so greedily; his body was reluctant to allow the knot inside. “Keep pushing,” he cried. “Make me take it.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You won’t hurt me, I promise. _Hmmfh_ , yeah, it’s… _ohhh_ fuck it’s stretching me.”

“I can see that.”

At last, Hermann watched Newt’s body give way, his rim squeezing over and around the immense knot. Newt gasped and his spine flexed as the toy settled in at an unprecedented depth.

Hermann was ready to collapse. “There you go, darling, how’s that?”

“It’s nice, _oh_.” Newt tried reached down, to feel where he was more stretched and full than he ever had been before, but shifting made the dildo move inside him in a paralyzingly pleasurable way, and he collapsed back onto the mattress.

“When I tell you,” Newt said breathlessly, “I want you to slowly pull just the knot part out. I want to feel it come out when I’m coming.” He started to stroke himself.

Hermann put his hand back on the base of the toy, watching Newt jerking his cock hard, squeezing the glans, straining for an orgasm. He’d never heard such harsh, dirty grunts coming from Newt before. It was astonishingly erotic, and Hermann swore with each second that passed that he would lose his mind with the intensity of his arousal.

At last, Newt commanded, “Now!” He shouted with relief as he finally began to come, but as Hermann withdrew the toy, he began to howl in earnest with the strain of clenching involuntarily around the knot at its thickest point. Even when the knot popped out, Newt was still shooting spunk over his belly, so Hermann continued to fuck Newt with the toy a little bit, even through the aftershocks, watching the jolts of pleasure wrack his body.

Hermann relented when Newt lay still, but even then, Newt said hoarsely, “Don’t stop, I think I’m still coming a little bit.” Hermann nudged the toy once more, and Newt groaned as his cock drooled one final little spurt.

Hermann eased the toy out, watching Newt’s sore rim clinging to it. Newt stared blankly at the ceiling as he got his breath back. After setting the toy aside, Hermann sat still next to him, not wanting to disturb Newt’s recovery. But then, Newt’s head lolled to one side, and he ran his hand up and down his sticky chest and belly. He said to Hermann, “Listen, um, taking all those monster dicks makes me feel kinda slutty.” He rolled onto his belly, then hoisted himself up on his knees and elbows and crawled backwards to the edge of the bed. “I think I maybe need _one_ more dick before I can really be satisfied...?”

Hermann did not need to be told twice. He rose from the bed and got behind Newt, gripping the behind that was being so shamelessly presented to him with one hand as he unzipped his trousers with the other. He adjusted his underwear, and his achingly hard prick tumbled out into the open air. Newt’s hole was already so open and slick with lube, Hermann needed only to tilt forward, and he just slid right in; he felt filthy with how easy it was.

Knowing he would not last long anyway, Hermann put his back into it, pounding Newt with hard, rolling thrusts.

“Hermann,” Newt whined sweetly, “I love your cock best of all.”

That was good, Hermann wanted some dirty talk to help push him over the edge. “Oh, yes?” he prompted Newt. “Does mine make you feel slutty, too?”

Newt went from bracing himself on his elbows up onto his hands, then he pushed himself properly upright, so that his back was pressed to Hermann’s front. “ _Nooo_ ,” he protested. He reached behind him to grab Hermann’s hands with his own, and ran them up and down his chest and belly, reveling in Hermann’s touch. “Yours makes me feel _loved_.”

“Oh, my darling.” Hermann wrapped his arms tightly around Newt as his knees were weakened by the shattering orgasm that Newt’s sweet words had prompted. He bit into the meat of Newt’s shoulder where it met his neck, so carried away was he by the intensity of this culmination.

As the blissful oblivion faded, every muscle in his body gave out entirely; he felt a little ashamed that Newt had to help him to lie down on the bed afterwards, as he was the one who was supposed to be servicing Newt this evening. But Newt did not seem to mind. Not that he did a whole lot of work; once he got Hermann safely and comfortably horizontal, he ran out of energy, leaving Hermann fully dressed with his soft cock still peeking obscenely out of his trousers. They held each other, every exhalation a sigh, breathing in the strong smell of semen and lubricant which pervaded the room.

“You did it so good,” Newt said. “That was the most fun I ever had.”

“It _was_ a lot of fun,” Hermann agreed.

And then, after a long pause, he asked Newt, “Do you think that maybe I could try that little one sometime?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3. Also, check out my other Newt/Hermann fics if you want to be healed with more fluffy, smutty, non-Uprising content :D


End file.
